


Nearly Lost You There

by perpetuallydreaming



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallydreaming/pseuds/perpetuallydreaming
Summary: Request with prompts: “Oh God, you’re bleeding.” & “How long has it been since you slept?”A grueling mission for the reader, a protective Logan. Need I say more? (I mean I can, but it would totally give it all away.)





	Nearly Lost You There

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song “Nearly Lost You There” by the Screaming Trees, give it a listen because I had it on replay while writing.

The mission had been a grueling one. The team had to split up since two missions came up at the same time. You, Bobby, Scott, and Jean were paired up to tackle Magneto being a general pain in the ass, much to Logan’s dismay. While Logan, Storm, and Rogue went to find a couple of potential new students that the professor had found. Everything was going well at first until Mystique and Sabertooth showed up. That’s when all hell seemed to have broken loose. Magneto ended up getting away with only half of the information he was looking for thanks to Jean, and you and the team ended up nursing your wounds and heading home disappointed that he still got half of the information he wanted. During the fight, you had sustained a blow to the side from Sabertooth, his claws slicing through your leather suit leaving bleeding cuts behind on your ribs. Scott flew the jet while Jean cleaned, stitched, and bandaged you up. Needless to say, you couldn’t wait to get back to the school and stand beneath the endless stream of hot water that awaited you. 

“Bobby, Y/N go get some rest, I’ll go tell the professor how things went and you guys can write up your mission reports in the morning.” Scott said in the doorway. You could tell he wanted a moment alone with Jean since he was holding her hands instead of having her go to their room to get cleaned up. You sent him a nod before limping your way back to your room. After giving your foot a rest on the ride home and the blinding pain that was shooting up your leg now you realize you must have twisted it during the fight and not noticed it due to the adrenaline that was pumping through your veins at the time. 

“Do you need any help getting to your room, Y/N?” Bobby asked you with concern in his eyes.

“No, I’ll be fine. Go ahead and shower before you see Rogue, you’re a little ripe,” you tell him jokingly. He lets out a chuckle and shakes his head knowing you aren’t exactly wrong before he takes the stairs two at a time. You slowly make your way down the hall towards your shared room with Logan. For a moment when you reach the door you lean your head against it letting the pure exhaustion wash over you before you open the door and make your way inside. 

“Hey babe, how’d the mission go?” Logan asks you from his spot on the bed while dealing the a mission report of his own. 

You made a disgruntled noise while making your way to the bathroom trying to strip on your way there without ripping open a stitch. At this point Logan looks up from his report and scans your body for visible injuries. You just about have your arm out of yourself when you feel a tug and then a stitch rip which caused you to gasp.

“Oh God, you’re bleeding.” Logan could smell it instantly and he launched himself from his spot on the bed, paperwork littering the floor from where it had been on his lap. He picks you up quickly and carries you with your legs wrapped around his waist to the bathroom where he can inspect you with the first aid kit. Logan sets you down on the edge of the sinks vanity and tears the uniform further down the middle from where the zipper was stopped. He pulls out the first aid kit that also had a little suture kit. He looks to your eyes briefly and you give a nod of your head before he begins to pull back the bandage. What he sees beneath nearly makes his heart stop and his blood boil simultaneously. He takes a deep breath before fixing the couple of stitches that ripped adding butterfly bandages between each stitch for good measure. He could no longer smell your blood as intensely as before. He presses a gentle kiss to each claw mark, vowing to rip Sabertooth’s head off each time. The ghost-like touch of his lips against your skin causes you to whimper and lace your hand through the short hair on the back of his head. Logan is emboldened now and kisses just beneath your breast while reaching behind you to unhook and remove your bra. He tosses it towards the dirty clothes and kisses your right nipple before sucking it into his mouth, his hand makes its way to your left breast while his other makes its way to the back of your head. He laces his hand in your hair before giving it a gentle tug. A lewd moan escapes your mouth, and an exhausted yawn follows right behind it.

“Darlin’ if I didn’t know any better I’d say your tired of me.” He chuckles as an embarrassed blush flushes your cheeks.

“How long has it been since you slept?” He asks you staring into your eyes, all you can see in his is love and concern.

“Uhm,” you say as your foggy brain does the math. “About 36 hours now.”

“Jeez, kid,” he says shocked. ”Alright, are ya hurt anywhere else?” His voice full of concern while his eyes are quickly scanning your body for any other injuries.

“Uhm, my ankle, but I think I only twisted it. Not much you can do about it.” You told him, your voice small and tired.

“Let’s get you in and out of the shower before we go to bed, hm?” He says while starting the shower. He helps you strip your uniform, your hands on his broad shoulders for balance when he begins to peel the suit off your legs. He guides you into the shower and has you stand beneath the steady stream of hot water, relaxing every achy muscle in your body. He runs his hands through your hair, tilting your head back so the water could soak it. Slowly, he washes your hair for you, carding his fingers through your hair and massaging your scalp. You could almost cry with how gentle he was. The shower was so relaxing you felt as if you were almost falling asleep on your feet. Before you knew it he was pulling you out of the warm shower and into the cold bathroom air. A whine escaped your throat before he had a chance to start drying you off, and he had the nerve to chuckle at your misery. He carefully toweled you down before picking you up bridal style and carrying you to the bed. He grabs a pair of your panties and one of his shirts that you loved to wear and begins dressing you before he places a soft kiss to your forehead. Logan crawls into his side of the bed and pulls your tired body into him. You manage to hook your leg over his and lazily kiss his chest before his heartbeat lulls you into a much needed slumber.


End file.
